Let's Just Agree
by KalliGolde
Summary: Who knew that friendship could bloom in a smelly girls bathroom over hot sauce?


**So. I don't even know what this is, because I don't know how it came to be. So don't take it seriously or anything, because it's kind of based off the fact that Lucy is weird, and Natsu is weird, so therefore Igneel is weird (and Natsu's human brother in this), and Lucy must then have a strange sister who is nonexistent in the anime/manga, but now exists on this fanfiction page.**

** This is not complete, and there will be one or two more chapters. **

** So. Yeah. Have fun with the weirdness that is my fantasy mind.**

** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Rea, however, is my own character.**

* * *

The first day of school is always the hardest. Especially if you move around a lot. Or live with your sister, who just so happens to also be your guardian. Or if you always have trouble making friends because, duh, you're the weirdest one in the whole school, and the whole town, and the whole _mother-fricking world_ because you have imaginary friends. (They're all so nice, but still people don't want to meet them because they say they're not real. I've kind of just given up on calling them "real" and have agreed that they are indeed "imaginary" just to appease people. They're there. You just refuse to see the light. And hey, Loke's pretty shiny when he wants to be.)

And that describes me perfectly. Weird, that is. I acknowledge it, and a friend/acquaintance (she was the only one who talked to me) from one of the first schools I went to use to say, "Lucy, the first step is admitting it to yourself." Sometimes I feel like she was talking about something else entirely (the look on her face said so), but I try not to think too much about her. She did some hardcore drugs.

So school is difficult, the first day even more so. After the whole "first day" thing it just gets as awkward as hell because, hello, I have trouble making friends. And if, on that first day of school, you literally run (read as _slam_) into the schools most well known delinquent and his rival while they are in the middle of shoving stuff down the other's throats and you are then covered in Tabasco sauce and the now laughing stock of the whole _mother-fricking_ school you would have trouble making friends as well.

Now I need to breathe 'cause that was a long ass sentence.

Okay. Now. Where was I.

Oh.

So it turns out that this guys name was Pinky, erm, no, wait, that's his hair color. I think he said his name was . . . Nutters? Nope, uh, it was . . . I'll have to ask him later, I was kind of too mortified about the whole, ya know, Tabasco sauce incident to understand any noise coming from anyone around me. Besides the laughter. I understood that plenty well.

He offered to take me to the Nurse, and I was like _"What the hell could the **NURSE** possibly do about me being covered in Tabasco cause?"_ Course, I didn't swear, cause that's unladylike, and I am a lady. And he was like, _"Umm . . ."_

So he dragged me to the, yep, you guessed it, the Nurse's office and it turns out that this lady really hates people. I mean, she like, hit me with a broom when I told her I wasn't in any pain. (Well now I am.) And then she threw a roll of paper towels at Nutters and I and screamed _"Get out of my office, nasty humans!"_

So I calmly walked out, just kidding, I bolted as though my life depended on it, which it did, and dragged Nutters by the hand with my inhuman strength. When we rounded the corner, I stopped. Ninja-like I knelt on the floor and poked one eye around the corner to look for anyone who could be chasing us.

After all, I live with my sister, so you can never be too cautious. I sighed when I spotted nothing and began to lean back only to hit something. Don't screech Lucy, just don't. I looked behind me and saw cargo shorts and fit legs, then slowly my eyes trailed upwards over a torso (no boobs, obviously male) and then saw the ends of a white-scaled scarf. It looked awfully soft and was wrapped around his head. All I could really see of his face was his nose, one eye, and some haywire strands of pink hair.

The boy was leaning over me, hands resting on the wall and peering around the corner. His eyes swiped back and forth across the hallway and then stared at the Nurse's office.

Wow. Only kids with crazy siblings are able to perfect this move. That and ninjas. I am both. Apparently, so is Nutters.

Finally, Nutters looked down at me and I was able to actually kind of see what he looked like. Cause ya know, being mortified at being covered in Tabasco sauce was really the only thing I could focus on when we first met.

"Nin nin." He motioned for me to follow him and dropped to the floor beside me. He put a single finger over his lips, indicating that I should be quiet. All right, I'll play. Nothing better to do than let Tabasco sauce dry and stain my shirt.

I nodded my head, and Nutters must have smiled, because the scarf shifted around a little. I grinned back at him and he began to crouch-walk in the direction of . . . of . . . somewhere. I don't know!

I followed along behind him, my eyes sweeping the hallway and looking for any signs of life.

Then we encountered The First Door. It was number 109, and by golly, it was clearly a Chemistry class. It reeked of dissected frogs.

Nutters knelt back on his heels and placed his hands on either side of the hallway, rattling one of the lockers that was there. I placed my finger over my lips and gave him a pointed glare. He had the decency to look ashamed.

He nodded his head towards the other side of The Door twice, trying to convey something. It took me a minute (not really, I didn't time it), but I figured he wanted me to go to the other side of The Door. Probably in case anyone walked out, we could ambush him or her from both sides.

I crouch-walked around him and I could feel his body heat radiating into the hallway. Geez dude, why so hot? I MEAN – NO, HE'S NOT HOT. Well, he is kinda cute – SHUT UP LUCY.

NO, YOU SHUT UP.

"Nin nin!" Nutters whisper shouted and stared at me. Oh. Well, I guess slapping ones face to get rid of a blush (that wasn't really there, I'm telling you, I wasn't blushing) is not something a ninja would do.

I stopped slapping my face and composed myself. Nutters sent one last look at The Door and crouch-walked to my side. He put his hand on the small of my back and nodded towards our destination. The . . . Girls bathroom? WHAT THE HELL!

I sent Nutters a look, but he was already pushing me towards it. I finally gave in and allowed him to push me over there.

We did the same slamming-a-locker-don't-make-any-noise-you-go-first-so-we're-on-both-sides-of-the-door thing, and then he pointed for me to open it. I nudged the door open and peered inside. The first thing I saw was the graffiti. The second thing I saw was a short white haired girl with blue eyes who was staring at me through the mirror.

I closed the door.

Nutters frowned. I motioned with my head. He understood.

At the same time we both stood. He positioned himself so that he would not be seen when the door opened, and I stood as though I was about to walk into the bathroom.

The door opened cautiously. I smiled at the girl as though nothing had happened.

She attempted a smile back. I held the door open as she walked down the hallway so that she would not see Nutters. When she was out of sight, I walked into the bathroom, and Nutters followed me.

Now it was time to interrogate.

"Are you going to molest me? Who are you? Why are we in a girls bathroom? What are we doing here? _Are you going to molest me?"_ Nutters unwound the scarf from his face and wrapped it around his neck.

Holy – okay. Wasn't expecting some model of a boy to be standing before me in the girl's bathroom. He has this boyish face that somehow perfectly complements the straight strong jaw line he possessed. His eyes looked black, but not quite, and they were pointed at the edge. His complexion was tan, but not brown and not quite pale.

I wonder what his real name was?

"What's your name?" Nutters snorted. I glared.

"You should remember what my name is, Luigi."

What. So he had a name for me that wasn't my real name as well? Touché, Nutters.

"IT'S LUCY!" I screamed at him, and he waved a hand at my face and looked away almost seeming bored.

"Yeah, yeah, do want help cleaning off your shirt or not?" I deadpanned and looked at him. That's what we were doing here? He had to drag me into the girl's bathroom for this?

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING ME HERE?" I screeched. Wow I'm surprised the mirror didn't shatter at that. There was a bang somewhere in another room. Huh. Must've freaked out a Chemistry kid.

"I was being nice, weirdo. Although, you're the one who ran into me, so it's not my fault. I guess I'll leave then." I have to admit, my blood ran a little cold at this. He was the only person I knew in the school, and how was I supposed to get to class without a guide? Speaking of which, where's my backpack? And I never even went to homeroom, or first period.

Is it still first period? Oh crap, I'm in so much trouble.

"W-wait!" I reached out for Nutters and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hmm?" He looked over his shoulder and waited for me to continue.

"I guess . . . I guess I'd like your help." Wow that was lame. Why not just ask him to show you to your class later, Lucy? I looked up at him and waited to see what he would do. He looked as though he was contemplating helping me or not, but I guess he decided he would.

"Alright, Luigi."

"LUCY!"

"Che." I couldn't help but growl at him and grab a handful of paper towels from the dispenser. I ran them under the sink and began to attempt to dab at the Tabasco sauce.

"Here, let me help." Nutters grabbed the paper towels and pushed me against the sink. Um, hi? He leaned over me (Grrr, why are all guys taller than me?) and began to . . . to . . .

"DON'T TOUCH THERE, NUTTERS!" I slapped him across the face and covered myself with my arms. This guy was a pervert! I huddled against the wall. Bad, bad idea to go into a girls bathroom with a guy. Stupid Lucy.

"What the hell Luce! That wasn't very nice! I was only trying to help!" I gaped at him. Did he even realize he just grabbed my breasts?

"You idiot! You can't touch a girl there!"

"Why not?" The red mark from my slap was beginning to show.

"Because – Because it's indecent, that's why!"

"Che." My eye twitched, and I promptly grabbed the paper towels out of his hands.

"Don't touch me."

"I was just trying to help! Why are you so mean, Luce?"

"Luce?"

"Well, everyone needs a nickname!"

"Yeah, yeah, Nutters." I muttered, not really paying attention.

"Nutters? What are you talking about?" Oh crap.

"Uh . . . um . . . what's your name?" I avoided the topic. Pat on the back for you, Lucy.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And you are?" Ah, so that's where I got Nutters from.

"Lucy Heartfilia. My sister and I moved here this weekend, and I'm new. I'm not very good at making friends, and now that I'm the laughing stock of the school, I know I won't make any. And you don't even want to be here to help me, and when you tried, you just molested me, and – and –"

"Geez, you talk too much." Cue second eye twitch of the day.

By this time the majority of the Tabasco sauce had stained and was just a large wet blob on my shirt. I looked at my back and realized that my once pale yellow shirt was now a reddish-brown. Looking into the mirror I saw my hair had dried into little spikes of disgusting spiciness. My white skirt that was _brand new_ was stained, and my shoes were perfectly fine.

Why the shoes? WHY? The one thing that could be cleaned didn't need to be.

I dropped my head and leaned on the sink. Tears began to well in my eyes. This is by far the worst first day of school of all time. And I haven't even set foot in any of my classes yet. And my backpack is gone. Just _gone_.

I plucked my phone out of my pocket and flicked it open.

"What're you doing, Luce?" I sniffled and wiped my eyes. There was rustling behind me.

"I'm calling my sister. I'm going home."

"Oh." I nodded my head and hit speed dial. She picked up on the first ring.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE." I screeched at the yell and dropped the phone into the sink. I took a minute and breathed. Maybe if I pretended I hadn't heard anything.

"Hello. This is Lucy."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, LUCY."

"Rea, this is your job."

"Dude, you do NOT live in this little white hell. So, kindly, shush. But first, get me out." She said it with a lilting voice and a chuckle at the end. She's gone off the deep end of the deep end.

"So, Rea, you think you could come pick me up?"

"Yes. No. Maybe so. Where are you? Are you truant? Gosh, I knew this day would come! Congrats, how many cop cars are after you?" I blanched and looked over at Natsu. He was staring at my phone weirdly.

"Um, no, I'm not truant."

"Well, that's something you need to work on."

"I'm in the girls bathroom at school."

"Why do you want me to pick you up from there? Wouldn't that be a little weird? I mean, first off, driving to the school which is pretty far away from where I am would eat up all the gasoline I have, but then you want me to get you from the bathroom?" She paused. "Are you constipated?"

Kill me. Kill me now. Natsu is cracking up laughing and crying on the floor. Lucy, ignore the fact that he is adorable when he laughs, and kick him.

"Well, well, well, if I had known you had a little boy toy I would have packed some – "

"REA! That is indecent! I am covered in Tabasco sauce and have been made the laughing stock of the school. This moron in here with me is the culprit who dumped the stuff on me in the first place!" I sat down under the sink. "Can you please just come get me?"

"Luce, I think your sister would get along with my brother really well." Natsu choked out, still laughing.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come get you. Let me call the school and tell them you are going truant."

"Wait, no, don't tell them –"

"Be there soon!"

"REA-!" There was a beep, and the phone disconnected.

"UGH!" Natsu chuckled. He crossed his legs and leaned against a stall.

"Hey Luce."

"What do you want? My life is already ruined."

"Well, I wanted to say that you're my friend." I looked up at him and blushed. He was smiling. Oh milord, that boy could smile. My eyes softened, and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Natsu. You're my friend too." At least I hope he is. Who knew that friendship could bloom in a smelly girls bathroom over hot sauce?

"I'M HERE!"

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?"


End file.
